The story of a bear
by doc boy
Summary: We've all seen the end of the manga and smiled. This story shows what happens afterwards. When you see the end of this, your smile will grow...
1. Chapter 1 together at last

The story of a bear

A/N: this is the first time I'm writing a manga fic so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out right.

I do not own card captor Sakura

She got off her brother's bike and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She reached the bus stop and yelled his name.

"Sayoran!"

A window opened and the boy she loves peeked out.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

She struggled to catch her breath.

"I understand my feelings now. The one I love most is you", she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad" he said. Sakura handed him a teddy bear she spent all night making and handed it to him.

"Can I call this teddy bear Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes", she smiled, teary eyed.

"Can I call the bear you gave me Sayoran?"

"Yes" he said and the wheels of the bus started to move and she ran after it.

"When will I see you again?"

"It'll take a while!" he yelled trying to get his voice heard over the noise.

"How long?"

"A while! Will you wait for me?"

"Yes!"

"Good! I'll see you soon, Sakura!" he yelled and waved from the bus and took off. Sakura stopped running and watched the bus speed away.

"Take care Sayoran Kun. I'll be waiting for you…" she said and rubbed her eyes and sighed. She turned around and headed back home…

One year later…

"Hoe!" yelled Sakura and jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Kero Chun opened his drawer and peeked up rubbing his eyes.

"Late again? Are you gonna go through this every time Sakura?"

Sakura didn't even seem to hear him as she rushed to put her shoes on.

"Late! Late! Late!" she yelled. The yellow plush toy sighed and went back to sleep. Sakura ate a haste breakfast and went out the door when she saw a familiar face. It was a boy; he was tall, he had brown eyes and hair and he was holding a teddy bear she made herself.

"Sayoran?" she asked in disbelief

"Yes Sakura. It's me",

"I've finished my formalities in Hong Kun. Now I'm back in Tomoda", he said

"For good?" she asked hopefully.

"For good", he smiled.

Overjoyed, Sakura embraced him into a hug.

"Now we can be together forever…" she sighed with joy as he returned the hug.

"I've missed you Sayoran… I've missed you so much…" she said and started to cry from joy.

"Me too. But I'm back now, so please don't cry. I hate it when you cry",

Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Sayoran Kun…" she smiled, touched by his words. The two separated from the hug and peered into each other's eyes, both knowing what the other wanted. They leaned forward about to make the move they wanted to for so long. Their lips were merely inches away when…

"Heads up!" yelled a man passing by on his bike, cutting them off (literally). Sakura sighed with frustration and started waving her arms in circles.

 _"Oh… he interrupted us",_

Watching her frustration, all Sayoran could do was smile…

Later that day…

Sakura and Sayoran were walking home. Despite him being back for just a short time, they were holding hands. As he was walking her home they walked in a peaceful silence. When they reached the gate to her house they faced each other.

"Well, here we are…" said Sayoran

"Yeah…"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he said

"Yeah", she muttered.

Once again they were befallen by silence. Their lips moved closer again once more. They almost made contact when….

"You know, there's a lot of research being done about kissing. They say that…." Out of nowhere Yamezaki popped out and started spreading his bullshit again. Frustrated, Sakura strangled him and yelled.

"You have got the worst timing!"

Sayoran chuckled at seeing Sakura take Rika's role at shutting him up. Finally he left and the two were alone again. Sayoran faced her.

"So I'll so you tomorrow yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah",

"Good. It was nice seeing you again Sakura" he said and leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek and walked away. Sakura just stood there in shock touching her cheek where he kissed her. Finally she jumped with joy and cheered.

"Yes! Finally!" she ran into the house and up to her room.

"Hey, monster! You better make sure not to fall", Toya yelled after her.

Sakura giggled and yelled back.

"No time to talk Onie chun. See you later!" she yelled leaving her brother and father very confused.

"That was weird. She didn't even get mad at you", said her father. Toya smiled and turned back to the frying pan

"She's in love", he smirked

"In love?"

"Yeah. That boy she likes came back today so she's over cheered",

Her father smiled.

"That's nice",

Upstairs Sakura burst into her room and sat on her bed and hugged her pillow.

"Oh... I'm so happy…" she sighed.

"Sakura, what's going on?" asked Kero.

"Sayoran Kun's back", she smiled with a blush.

"The kid?"

Sakura glared at him.

"His name is Sayoran!"

Feeling a little nervous, Kero held his arms up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, Sayoran…"

"So did you talk to him?"

"Yeah and he walked me home",

"That was nice of him",

"Yeah. And then he kissed me",

"What?!"

She giggled.

"He's such a sweet guy. Oh I'm so glad he's back…" she sighed with joy and before long she had swirls in her eyes. Feeling her sudden lack of activity Kero flew up to look at her.

"Sakura?" he waved his hand in front of her.

"Yo hoo? Sakura?"

She sighed happily. Kero sighed as well and sat down in midair.

"Girls…"

During the next few days Sakura and Sayoran spent a lot of their time catching up, both happy to see each other again. It wasn't until a week went by till that Sakura worked her nerve up to ask him out. They were walking on the path on her way home when she stopped the face him.

"Sayoran Kun?"

"Yes?"

She blushed and tip toed slightly.

"I was wondering… would you… would you like to come over and have some tea and cookies?" she quickly. Sayoran smiled.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Sakura nodded rapidly while holding her fists up in front of her. He smiled.

"I'd love to",

Sakura seemed relieved.

"Great. How's Saturday?"

"Saturday's great",

"Good. Five o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me", he said and she smiled.

"Great. I'll seee you tomorrow then" she said and leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek and darted into the distance. From afar, Sayoran could hear her yell

"I'm so happy!" he touched his cheek where she kissed him and smiled at his joyous girlfriend. Girlfriend… he can't believe she's actually his girlfriend. But he wouldn't have it any other way…

To be continued….

Well there's a cute fluffy one. Hope you like it. Next chapter is gonna be Sakura and Sayoran's first date as a couple and there's a little surprise in store. Until then as they say where I come from, shalom!

Reviews are most welcome


	2. Chapter 2 first date

Chapter 2 first date

Sakura lay in bed and was unable to fall asleep. She was too excited about her date with Syaoran the next evening. Whenever she thought of him, her face would heat up and her mouth would go dry. It wasn't until midnight that she finally managed to fall asleep. The next day time went by slowly. Sakura found herself constantly looking at her watch. While sitting on her bed, Kero could see that she was very agitated.

"Sakura, are you alright? You seem so tense",

Sakura shook her head violently.

"It's nothing Kero Chun. I'm just excited that's all…"

"Excited? About what?"

Sakura played with her fingers nervously.

"I kind of… have a date…" she said with a face full of blush.

"A date? You mean with the twerp?"

Sakura clenched a fist in her hand.

"Kero Chun!" she glared at him.

"Okay, okay. So he's not a twerp",

Sakura sighed and hugged her pillow.

"Oh… I'm so excited. This is the first time I'm going out on a date…"

"What do people do on dates?" wondered the yellow plush toy.

"They hang out together",

"So what are you gonna do?"

Sakura blushed again.

"I'm… we're kinda… gonna have tea and cookies downstairs…" she said nervously.

"Tea and cookies? You didn't tell me we have cookies",

"Kero Chun, this is for me and Syaoran Kun, so please don't interrupt us. If there'll be any left I'll give it to you",

Kero sighed.

"Fine" he said and sat down in midair while crossing his arms.

"Though I have to say, this seems like a pretty romantic idea for a date. I never saw this side of you Sakura"

Sakura blushed and sweat dropped.

"Kero Chun…"

Before long there was a knock at the door and Sakura hurried to open it. Sakura was wearing a white and pink dress and Syaoran was wearing khaki pants and a khaki Chinese style shirt.

"Syaoran Kun…" she blushed.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi… please come in", she said and stepped aside to let him in. They sit down beside each other in the living room and drank their tea. Both sat there in silence engulfed by blush in their faces.

"Thanks for coming over Syaoran Kun", she said and he blushed.

"It's… it's nothing…"

She giggled at his shyness. Trying to find something to say to break the silence, he spoke.

"The tea is great", he said.

"Great. I'm glad you like it…" she said and silence befell them once again. Their heartbeat accelerated, their faces turned red, and their body temperature increased. They gazed into each other's eyes, knowing what they both wanted. Their faces moved forward towards each other. As if pulled by an invisible string, their faces drew ever so near. When they were merely inches away from each other, their lips touched. As soon as they kissed, their minds went blank and they sank into the kiss. They kissed tenderly, trying not to spoil the moment. Before they knew it, their minds let go and their hearts took over. They could feel themselves levitate from the ground, absorbed in the pleasure of the kiss. When it was time to breath, they pulled apart, but only by a fraction of an inch so they could speak.

"That was…" began Sakura.

"Amazing", he finished for her. She nodded.

"We should do that again sometime", she said and he nodded with a slight blush. Without thinking, they kissed once more. This time it lasted longer and the young couple placed their hands on each other's cheeks as they kissed. Once parted, they ate the remainder of the cookies and drank their tea. They then sat down on the couch and watched a movie. By the time it was over Sakura fell asleep with her head on Syaoran's shoulder and he fell asleep with his on her head. They slept peacefully as Sakura's father came by to find them asleep in each other's arms. Smiling at the heartwarming sight, he turned off the TV and placed a blanket over them. He stroked his daughter's cheek and whispered

"I'm glad for you Sakura Chan. I'm glad for you…" he then turned off the lights and went upstairs as the young couple continued to sleep…

To be continued…

Well there's another cute and fluffy one. I don't know yet how long this story is going to be so I'll play it by ear. Either way I hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome


	3. Chapter 3 avalanche

Chapter 3 avalanche

Sakura and her class were taking another field trip to the mountains for ski lessons. Only these ones were more advanced. They spent the afternoon riding down the slopes. Sakura and her friends skied together while Sayoran was skiing by himself. By the next morning Sakura and Sayoran made it to the advanced level and they went up to the top of the mountain by themselves. But while they were on the cable car on their way up it started to snow. Before long the snow increased. Sakura turned to the boy beside her.

"Maybe we should get off", she said.

"How? The next stop is the top of the mountain",

Sakura sighed nervously. She looked down. The ground was ten meters below them. Jumping off now would mean serious injury.

"Hoe…" she sighed nervously. Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay", he reassured her. She looked at him and nodded. By the time they reached the top of the mountain it was snowing heavily. They wanted to ride the cable car down the mountain by as soon as they got to the top, but the mechanism turned off. The two got off and took a look at the slope in front of them. Sakura gulped nervously.

"It's a long way down",

"Yeah. You up for this?" he asked.

"No…" she said.

"You can do it. Just follow my lead and we'll be okay", he said and she nodded. They stepped over the edge and started skiing down the mountain. The ride was fast but bumpy. The two were engulfed by snow as the storm turned into a blizzard. Before long they started getting cold, despite their heavy winter gear. Syaoran was fine butt Sakura started to tremble. Syaoran was about to give her his coat when all of a sudden…

CRASH

"Hoe!" screamed Sakura as lightning crashed in the sky, followed by a loud shock of thunder. Shortly afterwards they felt a rumble and as they turned around they saw an avalanche headed their way.

"Go!" yelled Sayoran as they skied faster.

"Can you use one of the cards to stop this thing?" he asked and she turned around again.

"I can't, it's too close. There's not enough time…"

"Darn it…" he muttered. Before long the snow was gaining on them and they had trouble out running it. They could see the faint light of the rest house in the distance.

"We're almost there", said Sakura.

"Yes, just a little longe…" his sentence was cut off as the two were engulfed by snow as the avalanche reached and passed them. They blacked out. Syaoran woke up first and dug himself out of the snow. The sky has cleared up. He looked around and saw they were further down the mountain. He then realized what happened.

"Sakura!" he yelled in search of his girlfriend.

"Sakura! Where are you?" he asked and tried to dig her out. After a short while he saw something pink in the snow and knew it was her coat. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. He looked at her and saw she was very pale and her lips were blue.

"Sakura?" he said.

"Sakura!" he yelled and shook her slightly but she didn't respond. He placed his ear next to her chest to look for signs of life. He sighed with relief when he realized she was still breathing. He looked back down the mountain. It looked like it would take five minutes to ski back down to the rest house. But that would be under optimum conditions. Given the fact that he would have to carry her it would take longer. Desperate to save her life he removed his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Hang in there, Sakura. You're gonna be okay" he said. He got onto his feet, picked her up and carried her down the mountain in a clumsy attempt to ski down the mountain. Seven minutes later, he reached the rest house where his classmates and teachers were waiting for them.

"Sakura Chan! Li Kun!" yelled Tomoyo worriedly as she approached them.

"Is she alright?"

"She's gonna be fine, just let me through", grunted Syaoran as he walked into the shack and placed her on the sofa nearest to the lit fireplace and sighed with relief. He then started a frantic search for a blanket. When he found one he wrapped it around her as she lay down on the couch while their friends walked back in to check on them. They watched, as the color slowly started returning to her cheeks and they sighed with relief, knowing that she's still alive and is starting to recover. However Li's sigh of relief was the hardest. He sank into an arm chair and rubbed his forehead.

"That was close", he said nervously.

"It was. But you did good Li", said the teacher and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Syaoran looked up.

"Thank you, Mr. Terada",

"You're welcome. We're all proud of you", he said and Syaoran nodded and leaned his head on the back of the arm chair trying to relax.

"Why don't you go get some rest? You've had a rough day",

Syaoran opened his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until Sakura wakes up",

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah",

"Alright then. I'll leave you two alone",

"Thank you sensei", he said the man nodded as he and the rest of the group left the room. Syaoran looked at the couch in front of him watching his girlfriend lay there sickly, after she nearly froze to death. After a while he got up and placed a hand on her forehead and gasped.

"She's burning up…" he said.

He tried to wake her up.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura…" he said a little more loudly. She groaned and opened her eyes. They were bloodshot.

"Syaoran Kun…" she muttered.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

The girl blinked tiredly.

"I don't feel well… where are we?"

"We're back in the rest house",

She blinked again.

"How?"

"After we were hit by the avalanche, we blacked out. I was the first to wake up and I had to dig you out. I don't know how long were out there but being buried in the snow like that made you very pale and your lips blue. So I had to give you my coat and carry you inside",

She smiled weakly.

"You carried me inside?"

"Yes",

She smiled.

"Syaoran Kun…"

She then started to couch sickly.

"Sakura!" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm alright",

"You're not alright. You're ill",

"I'll be okay", she reassured him. The boy sighed. After a while she asked.

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple hours",

She sighed.

"Great…" she then had another coughing fit. Syaoran placed his hand on her forehead again.

"Your temperature has increased…"

"Don't worry Syaoran Kun. I'll be fine",

Syaoran had a firm look on his face.

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get you some tea…" he said and walked out.

"Thank you…" she said softly and closed her eyes. By the time Syaoran got back she was asleep. Seeing no point in trying to wake her up, he placed the tea on the coffee table beside the couch and sat back down on his arms chair and tried to get some sleep himself…

To be continued…

So Sakura has fallen ill. Will she be okay? Will she need a doctor? Find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned guys…

Reviews are most welcome…


	4. Chapter 4 ill

Chapter 4 ill

It was dark outside when Syaoran woke up. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He groaned uncomfortably, cramped from sitting in the armchair for so long. He looked at the clock on the wall. It red ten PM. He then saw a familiar face on the other armchair

"Daidouji…" he muttered.

"Hey Li Kun", she smiled at him.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Sakura Chan",

The boy looked at her.

"Daidouji…" he began.

"Please Li, call me Tomoyo",

"Tomoyo, I'm worried about Sakura as well but she's gonna be fine. Sitting up all night about it won't help",

"You think so?"

"Yeah",

Tomoyo nodded slightly.

"I guess you're right. I'll try to get some rest",

"You do that",

"I will, goodnight", she said and got up and left.

"Goodnight", he responded.

He then turned to look at Sakura again. Her face was red and she was sweating. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. He sighed with relief when he saw her temperature has dropped slightly. He then went to look for a rag to place on her forehead. When he found one he rinsed it with cold water and placed it flat on the top of her face. Doing so woke her up. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him.

"Syaoran Kun…" she smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Better but still weak",

"That's good", he nodded at her. She tried to sit up but her body was too heavy. She sighed.

"Stupid fever…" she muttered, suddenly her stomach growled. Syaoran smiled at her

"Hungry?"

"Starving. Is there any food around here?"

"Yes there is. I had the mess hall save some food for you for when you wake up. You want to start with some chicken soup?"

She smiled meekly.

"You are so sweet…"

He blushed.

"That's not what I asked…" he said nervously and she giggled.

"Soup would be nice",

"Good. I'll go warm it up for you", he said and headed for the kitchen. Shortly afterwards, he returned with a hot bowl of chicken soup, containing turkey necks and various vegetables and of course, noodles. He handed her the bowl as she painfully sat up.

"Thank you", she said and he smiled at her. She began to eat from it and sighed happily.

"Oh this is so yummy…" she said and continued to dish the soup out of the bowl.

"I'll be right back", said the boy as she was close to finishing her bowl. By the time she had he returned with a tray containing steamed rice, fried shrimps and orange juice. When she saw the tray her face lit up.

"Fried shrimps! My favorite", she beamed and he smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up. It'll keep you strong", he said and she did. By the time her late dinner was over she was feeling much better and her fever went down a little more. She then lay back down and the couch and fell asleep again, while Syaoran snuck into the kitchen to get some dinner for himself. By the next evening Sakura's fever went down some more and by the evening after that, she was healthy again. She woke up from her nap on the couch and felt good as new. At the edge of the couch sat Syaoran sound asleep, with his head resting in his arm. She sat up and crawled to his side. Without him waking up, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Hm?" he muttered and opened his eyes. He turned around to see her green orbs peering into his.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Never better", she smiled.

"I'm glad", he said.

"Thanks for taking care of me Syaoran Kun. That was very kind of you", she smiled and he blushed.

"Don't mention it…" he muttered. Then she smiled again.

"What?" he asked.

"Come closer", she instructed. Slightly confused but curious he did as he was told. As soon as he did the girl placed her lips on his as she kissed him softly. After a few seconds she broke apart.

"I needed that", she said. After a few seconds he smiled.

"Me too…" he said as he held her hand softly as they cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire place…

To be continued…

Well there's a cute touching one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


	5. Chapter 5 fireflies kiss

It was summer now and the school was out for vacation. Sakura and Syaoran spent a lot of their time together, much to Touya's disapproval. On one summer evening Touya had a night shift at work and her father was giving a lecture. So Sakura invited her boyfriend over for dinner. A meal she would gladly cook herself. She spent the afternoon making noodles and a stew for them to enjoy. Once done, she took a quick shower and put on a nice dress. Kero Chun looked at her curiously.

"You seem excited Sakura. What's with the fancy outfit?" wondered the yellow plush toy.

"Sayoran Kun is coming over for dinner so I want to look nice", she smiled meekly.

"Oh that's, right. The kid. You two are dating now aren't you?"

She glared at him.

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh not at all. Except for the fact that I think you deserve better than him",

"What was that?!" she snapped. Kero Chun sweat dropped nervously and raised his hands in defense.

"Oh, nothing", he said.

"Good. Keep it that way",

DING DING.

"Yikes! That's him. How do I look Kero Chun? Okay?" she asked and turned around nervously.

"You look just fine", he reassured her.

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you later Kero Chun!" she said and ran out of the room. Shortly afterwards she opened the door and greeted her boyfriend.

They embraced.

"Hey Syaoran Kun", she said, happy to see him. He returned the hug.

"Hey Sakura. Thanks for inviting me over... " he thanked her shyly.

"Hey it's my pleasure", she smiled.

"Yeah",

"So, shall we?" said the girl and stepped aside for him to come in. The young couple spent the next hour eating a delicious meal. Once done Sakura cleared up and placed the dishes in the sink.

"Thanks again for the meal Sakura it was wonderful",

She turned to face him and smiled.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming" he smiled back and started to lean in for a kiss when all of a sudden she gasped and ran towards the glass doors leading to her backyard. Feeling slightly disappointed she ruined the moment, he asked

"What is it?"

"Fireflies!" said Sakura joyfully with her hands placed on the glass.

Seeing her coo over the little critters, instantly replaced his dissapoiment with happiness.

"Aren't they beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said warmly as he watched them fly about with a fond smile on his face.

"Let's go catch them" said the girl and walked. Syaoran smiled at her ever so cheerful behavior. They ran about the yard for a while chasing the fireflies. After a while they both caught one in their hands and approached each other.

"I got one", said the boy.

"Me too!" she cheered.

"Let's release them together" she said.

"Alright" agreed the boy and they stood in front of each other with their hands clasped together.

"On three" said the girl softly.

"One, two... three... " she said and they released them together. The two fireflies emerged and floated above the boy and the girl's eyes. They peered into each other in the darkness, with only the stars and the little bugs to supply them with light. Knowing what they wanted and that it was the perfect moment, they moved closer slowly until their lips met into a soft kiss. As soon as their lips met, their minds went blank and they felt nothing but endless bliss of happiness and pleasure. The boy wrapped his arms around his girl's neck as she did the same with his as the kiss deepened. They were the happiest couple in the world, and they knew it...

To be continued...

Well there's another cute fluffy one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome...


	6. Chapter 6 cherries and friends

Chapter 6 cherries and friends

It was April 1st which was Sakura's birthday. It's also when the cherry tree blossoms of which she is named after. She walked into her class happy as ever.

"Morning!' she cheered.

"Morning, Sakura. Happy birthday", said Tomoyo and Sakura blushed.

"Thanks Tomoyo",

After being congratulated by her other friends she went to her desk and put her bag down.

"Morning. Sweetie. Happy birthday",

She froze and blushed at the nickname. She turned around. In front of her stood Shaoran.

"Sweetie? That's a new thing",

He smirked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

She smiled too.

"No not at all. I like it actually", she said.

"I'm glad", he replied and she smiled. They kissed briefly.

"Thanks for the birthday wishes by the way", she beamed.

"You're welcome. Sorry I don't have your birthday gift yet though. It's not ready. But it will be later tonight",

She shook her head.

"No that's okay. I appreciate the thought just the same",

He smiled.

"Take your seats everyone!' called out the teacher. Feeling disappointed that he ruined the moment they both sat down.

The school day dragged on for a while. Especially for Sakura who was curious to know what Shaoran's gift was. When school was finally over he offered to walk her home, making her all the more curious. They walked the streets of Tomeda alone while holding hands.

"So how does it feel to be fifteen Sakura?"

"A little weird actually. It feels like only yesterday I was twelve and confessing my love for you",

He blushed and chuckled.

"What are you chuckling at?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about all the sings I gave you about how you felt. How dense you were…" he teased.

"Stop it…" she slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I'm just kidding Sakura",

"Yeah I know", she said and rested her head on his shoulder. When they reached her house he spoke.

"Hey listen, do you mind if I come in for a minute I want to show you something",

She frowned.

"Are you coming on to me?"

He blushed hard.

"No! Of course not. It's just that my birthday gift to you is in your backyard",

She looked puzzled.

"My backyard? How did you manage do get into my backyard?"

"You'll see in a minute", he said.

"Okay…" she said and approached the door. Shaoran took a glance at her window before proceeding after her. Kero Chun was looking at him from his room. Shaoran gave him a firm nod and the little critter disappeared from view. By the time they entered her house Kero was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Kero? What are you doing out here? Somebody might see you",

"Don't worry your brother and father let a while ago",

"But they could come back at any time",

"Don't worry I just came down",

"You knew I was coming?"

"You could say that…" he said mysteriously with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hoe?"

"Hey Li", he said.

"Hey", he waved.

"Li? Since when did you start calling Shaoran by his real name?"

"We decided to make peace", he said without opening his eyes.

"And what made you decide to do that?"

"You", he said and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Me?"

"Yeah. It's your birthday. So your boyfriend and I decided to collaborate on making you a special birthday gift",

She blinked.

"A birthday gift?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. Come on. It's outside. Let me show you. Come on Li", he said and floated towards their backyard. She slid the door open and they all walked out. It was dark.

"I don't see anything unusual…"

"You will now", said Kero and started to grow light blue which startled Sakura as she recoiled. Before her a big tree faded into existence in her own backyard, and on the tip of its branches…

"C… cherry blossoms?…" she muttered as Kero flew to turn on the light for her to get a better view.

"How?" she asked.

"I gave Kero some cherry blossoms seeds shortly after I returned from Hong Kun. Hh said he would be able to speed its growth a little bit and hide it with his magic until it was ready. That's my birthday gift to you", he smiled.

"You did all that… for me?" she asked.

"Yes",

She was shocked.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything if you don't want to. I just want you to enjoy it",

She smiled sweetly at him and embraced him into a hug.

"Thank you Shaoron…"

"It was my pleasure Sakura. You're my girl after all…" she smiled and shed a few tears of happiness. She wiped them off quickly.

"And you're my boy… Shaoron Kun…" she said happily as they rested in each other's embrace, unaware that Kero was long gone in Sakura' room sound asleep…

To be continued…

Well there was a cute fluffy one. I have to admit this story changed as I was writing it. Originally I planned it to end differently, but that's improvising for you. Anyway I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out 


	7. Chapter 7 Easter fun

Chapter 7 Easter fun

The next morning, Sakura came to school more cheerful than usual. She picked one of the cherry flowers from her tree and placed it in her hair.

"I like the flower, Sakura Chan", said Tomoyo.

"Thanks, Tomoyo Chan",

"Where did you get a cherry flower? There aren't many of them around yet",

"Shaoran gave it to me",

"He did?"

"Yeah. He planted one in my backyard and had Kero hide it so I wouldn't know about it",

Tomoyo smiled.

"You're a lucky girl, Sakura Chan. He seems to really care about you",

"Yeah. I feel like I should do something for him in return", she said and trailed off into her thoughts.

"Why don't you make something for him?"

"But what?" asked Sakura while chewing on the eraser of her pencil.

"I'm sure you'll think of something", she said and the girl nodded and got lost in her thoughts.

 _"Shaoran has been so nice to me. I feel like I should do something in return for him… I know!"_ she perked up.

Sakura had the perfect idea of how to repay him for his kindness. After returning home, she opened her piggy bank, in it was several years' worth of allowance. She counted the money and did the math and started making the preparations…

Several weeks later Sakura approached Shaoran at school.

"Hey Shaoran",

"Hey",

"Listen. Tomorrow is Easter day. You want to go to Tomeoda amusement park at six o'clock in the evening?"

Shaoran was a little taken aback by her offer.

"Sure, but don't you have plans?"

"I do but they're for tonight and tomorrow morning",

"Oh well okay then. I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow at six. Does that sound good?"

"Okey dokey", she beamed and skipped out of view. The boy sweat dropped as he looked at her.

 _"She's cheerful today…"_ he thought but shortly afterwards shook it off.

The next evening…

Shaoran knocked on Sakura's door and was greeted by herself when she opened it. They kissed briefly.

"Hey Shaoran come on in", she said and he followed.

"I'm almost ready. Just give me a second okay?"

"Take your time", he said as the girl brushed her hair and placed ribbons in them. She then put on some nice shoes and picked up her keys.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready when you are", he said and they left the house.

Sakura was wearing a white dress with pink lines on it and white shoes while Shaoran was wearing a green traditional Chinese outfit. They walked towards the bus stop holding hands and awaited their transportation. Once it arrived, they got on board and within twenty minutes they were there. Unlike the last time they were there when they were twelve, their activities were a little more subtle. They didn't go on all the crazy rides but they ate some cotton candy, tried to through rings on those 'what you might call them' and other things like that. Sakura offered to buy juice for the both of them. Shaoran seemed a little reluctant but she insisted so he accepted. Shortly before eight they climbed onto the ferries wheel. They titled slowly upward as it tilted around itself. While near the top, Sakura looked at her watch.

"7.59 PM"

 _"It's almost time"_ , she thought and approached Shaoran.

"Listen, Shaoran, I wanted to thank you for the tree you planted for me. That was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me", she smiled and held his hand and looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome", he smiled at her.

"I've been looking for a way to thank you properly for it. After thinking about it for a while I found the proper way to thank you",

"And what's that Sakura?"

"Look over there", she said and looked towards the glass wall of their cabin.

"Okay…" he trailed off. Sakura looked at her watch again.

"8:00 o'clock"

 _"Show time…"_ she thought and sure enough they all heard a sharp whistle and the sky was illuminated with fireworks popping all over the night sky. Her boyfriend was astounded.

"Sakura, you arranged all this for me?"

She smiled at him warmly.

"Yes",

"But how? Fireworks are very expensive",

"I spent most of my allowance on it. I called in a favor from the park ranger. I asked him to hide them and light them tonight precisely at eight o'clock. He gladly complied after he heard it was for my lovely Shaoran…" she teased him and caressed his cheek with her finger.

"You didn't tell him that, did you?"

"What if I did? Would you be embarrassed?" she teased and he blushed.

"N… no…" he admitted and looked at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you Sakura",

"You're welcome Shaoran. It was my pleasure. I wanted to thank you for planting that tree for me and I know fireworks are very loved in China so I thought you'd like them.

"I… I did…" he said. She smiled.

"Good",

"Shaoran?" she said

"Yeah?"

She turned his face gently to face her as they kissed tenderly as the fireworks continued to explode outside…

To be continued…

Well there's another cute fluffy one. Hope you like it. I have a surprise for everyone in store, coming in one of the next chapters so stay tuned.

Reviews are most welcome

Adios


	8. Chapter 8 summer's here

Chapter 8 summer's here

Suggested and inspired by KJC71790

It was the last day of school and Sakura had her eyes fixed on the clock on the wall.

 _"26…25…24…23… oh, why is time so slow?..."_

Riiing!

The kids cheered at the ring marking the end of the schoolyear, packed their bags and headed out the door. While everyone was heading out, Tomoyo came up to Sakura and Shaoran.

"Sakura Chan, Li Kun?"

They looked at her.

"Would you mind coming over to my house tomorrow? I have a friend I'd like you to meet",

The couple exchanged looks.

"Who?"

She smiled.

"You'll see",

The boy shrugged.

"Yeah okay. I guess we could come over. That okay with you Sakura?"

"Sure. When do you want us to come over?"

"Is ten okay for you?"

"That'll work",

"Well, okay then", said Tomoyo and turned around and left. The young couple looked at each other again and shrugged. They started walking together outside the building.

"I wonder who Tomoyo wants us to meet", said Sakura.

""Maybe Eriol is here for a visit", said Sahoran.

"You think?"

"No. but it couldn't hurt to guess",

"Yeah…" she said and they walked in silence.

"You kind of disliked Eriol. Didn't you Shaoran?" asked the girl.

"Hmm?"

"Eriol. You were jealous of him when he studied with us right?"

The boy blushed.

"K… kind of…"

Sakura giggled.

"I could see you were jealous",

"S… so why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"Because I didn't realize it at the time. I only understood it in hindsight",

"Y… yeah…" said the boy as they stopped by Sakura's house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Diadouji's place", said Sahoran.

"Yeah. See you later Shaoran", she said.

"Bye", said the boy and they both parted ways. Sakura walked in and was greeted by her brother.

"I'm home", she said.

"So I see", said Touya.

"Still hanging out with that twerp?"

"His name is Shaoran", glared Sakura.

"Like I care", he said while drinking his coffee.

"What do you have against him anyway?"

"He's annoying",

"No he isn't",

"He was when he first met you",

"That was five years ago. Would you get off that already? Even dad approves of him",

"Right", said the man and drank more of his coffee and diverted his eyes to the newspaper. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked upstairs and put her bag down. She found Kero lying on the carpet sound asleep next to the game console. She chuckled and picked him up and tucked him into bed.

"Nighty night Kero…" she said.

 _"Oh… I still have room for a little more food…"_ he sleep talked. She chuckled and got into her pajamas and read herself to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura took the bus to her best friend's house. She rang the intercom and was let in. Sharon was already there waiting for her.

"Morning Sakura",

"Morning Shaoran", she said and they hugged briefly.

"Hi guys", said Tomoyo as she approached them.

"Hey Tomoyo", said Sakura.

"Come on. I'd like you to meet my friend. Oh and one more thing, she's your friend too…" she said with a giggle. The lovebirds exchanged confused looks as they were lead to the living room where they received a shock.

"Hey guys. Long time no see", said the girl.

"M… Meiling Chan", said Sakura.

"It's been a long time Sakura", said the girl and they shared a friendly hug. Next came Shoran's turn as she hugged her cousin.

"It's good to see you Meiling", said the boy.

"But what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come here for a part of the summer and surprise you two",

Sakura sweat dropped nervously.

"Well it was a surprise",

"I can see. So what's new you guys?" she asked as they sat down.

"We're okay. We've been hanging out a lot",

"Good for you. I hope you two are happy",

"Yes. We are very happy",

"Good",

"What about you Meiling Chan? Have you found someone yet?" asked Sakura. The girl smiled shyly.

"I've found someone…" she said softly.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you. What's him name?"

"Danny",

"That's wonderful Meiling. I'm glad you found someone", said Sakura.

"Thanks. In a way I'm glad it was him because then I don't have to worry about guilt or competition if had chosen Shaoran",

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. I won't try for anything. I just mentioned it in the passing",

"Yeah", smiled Sakura.

"Tea anyone?" asked Tomoyo as she came in with a tray full of stuff and set it down.

The four friends spent the afternoon drinking tea, catching up and having a good time…

To be continued…

Well this one was a little different. Hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


	9. Chapter 9 meet the Kinomotos

Chapter 9 meet the Kinomotos

Sorry about the long wait guys. I've been busy and got kind of sidetracked. Nonetheless here's the chapter that will make you smile just like the rest as promised…

It was morning, and Sakura was just having breakfast with her father and brother. She ate her breakfast quickly.

"In a hurry monster?" teased Touya

"I'm not a monster. And the reason why I'm eating so fast is because I want to walk to school with Syaoran Kun…"

"That twerp. Still seeing him I see…"

"He's not a twerp. What have you got against him anyway?"

"He's annoying…"

"No he's not",

"Yeah he is…" said Touya and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to school. I'll see you later Sakura, bye dad!" he said and walked out the door. Sakura just sat there for a while then suddenly she perked up.

"Hey dad, I just had an idea",

"What's that Sakura?"

"Would it be okay if I brought Syaoran over to dinner? I thought it would be nice if you got to know him and it might help break the ice with Touya",

"That's a good idea, Sakura. When do you want to have him over?"

"Is Wednesday alright?"

"Wednesday is just fine. Do you want me to handle the cooking?"

"No I want to cook for him. I want him to enjoy my food",

He chuckled.

"Okay Sakura. As you wish…" he said and drank some juice.

Knock, knock.

"Oh, that's him. I'll go get it", she said and answered the door.

"Hey Syaoran, good morning", she said as they shared a brief kiss",

"Good morning to you too. How are you today Sakura?"

"I'm doing great! How are you this morning?"

"Same as yesterday",

"Same is good",

He chuckled.

"Yeah. Come on Sakura. We don't want to be late…"

"Yeah!" she nodded, put her shoes on and left. The two teenagers walked down the street while holding hands. Finally Sakura spoke.

"Hey listen Shaoran I was thinking maybe you could come over on Wednesday night for dinner. I thought it would be nice if you got to know my father and perhaps make up with my brother",

"Meeting your father would be nice but I don't think your brother likes me very much. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I think it's time you two made up",

"Okay. When do you want me to come?"

"How does six o'clock sound?"

"Six is just fine", he said.

"Great! Six it is", she cheered.

Two days later Sayoran knocked on the door to Sakura's house only to be greeted by Sakura herself.

"Hey Shaoran Kun! Come on in", she said and let him inside and he was greeted by a pleasant aroma of shrimps and steamed rice.

"It smells good in here", he said.

She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it",

"You did the cooking?"

"Mhmm"

He smiled.

"Smells great", he said as she was setting the table.

"Need a hand?"

"No I'm good", she said as she finished setting the table and called her family to the table. Touya and Sakura's father sat beside each other while the lovebirds sat opposite of them and were holding hands under the table.

"So where are you from Li Kun?" asked Fugitaka.

"I'm from Hong Kun but I moved to Japan five years ago and had to go back when we were twelve and came back again a few months ago",

"Yeah I remember. Sakura was very sad when you left", he pointed out.

"Yeah I remember, and I'm sorry you had to go through that",, he glanced at her.

"But I had to return to china to take care of some things",

"It's okay. The main thing is that you're back now", she said and smiled. Touya rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the situation.

"Yeah but you were still nasty to my sister in the beginning", he pointed out.

"Yeah but that was a long time ago. We're friends now. Even more than friends",

"Some friend…"

"Touya, Shaoran has always been there for me. You know that cherry blossom tree in the yard? He planted that for me"

"He did? I thought you did that",

"No it was him",

Touya looked surprised at this. He didn't think the kid he thought was a twerp would do such a kind gesture for her.

"And when I was rejected by Yukito San he was there to comfort me and when I got sick on that skiing trip he took care of me. What does that make him if not a good friend? Boyfriend", she corrected herself. Touya thought for a moment and sighed. He put his fork down.

"I suppose you're right Sakura", he turned to Shaoran.

"I guess I was wrong about you Li. I hadn't realized how much you changed since we first met so I would like to apologize",

Shaoran smiled.

"Apology accepted", the boy smiled and shook his hand, thus finally breaking the ice and hostility between them. Sakura smiled and headed for the fridge and came back with an aluminum pan in her hand.

"Who wants chocolate pie?" she asked and Sayoran smiled.

 _"She always remembers to make my favorite food"_ , he thought and they ate their pie together in a happy silence…

To be continued…

Well there it is. It's nice that the ice finally broke between them. The anime never shows them make up and the manga only gives us a vague implication that Touya has come to terms with their relationship so I thought it would be nice to make peace between them.

Please review!

Peace out…


	10. Chapter 10 jingle bells

Chapter 10 jingle bells

A/N: I would like to apologize for replacing the last chapter. As much as I would have wanted to move forward in their relationship, I realized I want to extend this story and stretch it even further before I bring out the ring. Rest assured however that the events of the last chapter, at lease the engagement part has not been permanently discarded and overruled. So in the meantime, sit back and enjoy the show. The events from the old chapter would be visited later on…

A/N2: in honor of the revival of the Sakura franchise I would like to first off all thank CLAMP for bringing us a much wanted sequel and we hope it will meet our expectations with a happy ending for all of us. In honor of the said revival I've decided to savor Sakura's and Shaoran's relationship for as long as possible before I get them married…

Thanks for understanding…

It was winter; it was cold outside; and the city was decorated with Christmas ornaments. Seeing as Shaoran didn't have anyone to celebrate it with, Sakura invited him to sleep over, under the condition that he will sleep on a mattress and not share a bed with Sakura. The intimal idea was for him to sleep on the couch but Sakura managed to convince her father to let them share a room as long as they slept separately, since letting him sleep on the couch would not be fair. Sakura was tending to the Christmas tree when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she said and approached the door, ready to see her boyfriend. She opened it and sure enough, there he stood in a Santa Claus hat with a gift in his hand.

"Sakura! Merry Christmas!" he beamed and they kissed briefly under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Shaoran", she said happily as she let him in. Shaoran shook his head to get rid of some of the snow that was on it as Sakura helped him remove his coat and hung it on the wall. They then turned to face each other and gazed into each other's eyes, lost in each other's gaze, they inched closer for a kiss. They were inches away from each other until….

"Ahem", someone cleared his throat. They recoiled quickly and turned around to see Touya looking at them with a devious grin on his face. Sakura protested.

"Onni Chan! What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you two were staring at each other stupidly",

"We weren't staring at each other. We were leaning in for a kiss. Thanks a lot for ruining it though", she snapped sarcastically.

"Anytime sister", said her brother as he walked away. Sakura sighed.

"Is he always such a jerk?" asked Shaoran.

"Only always",

"Well no matter. We can pick up on that later", he teased her and she blushed. They took their shoes off and walked in, greeted by a pleasant aroma of Christmas dinner. Shaoran put his gift under the tree and went to sit down with the rest of the family by the table. They said grace, announced it's time to eat and dug in. Despite cooking all the food by herself, Sakura really outdid herself. She baked the chicken with sweet potatoes as the stuffing, steamed rice, pumpkin pie and some vegetable soup and it all came out delicious. Even Touya praised her for it. After the meal was done and everything was cleaned up, when they were drunk from all the food, the young couple went to sleep. They walked to the door to her room but were stopped by a small obstacle hanging above their heads. They looked up and saw another mistletoe. Sakura gulped and blushed nervously and so did Shaoran. They were about to kiss under the mistletoe, they were alone and they were at the entrance to Sakura's bedroom. They leaned forward slowly but gradually till their lips met in a soft touch. If this was the first time he was kissing her, Shaoran would be pleasantly surprised at how soft her lips were. But it wasn't the first time… and each time it got better and better. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck as they kissed passionately under the mistletoe. Once parted they peered into each other's orbs.

"Ready to go to sleep?" asked Shaoran.

"Ready when you are…" she teased. They kissed briefly once more and went inside while Shaoran had his hand around her shoulder. Shaoran lay down on his mattress and Sakura lay in her bed as usual. Before long, Shaoran was asleep but Sakura was still awake. She lay in her bed and looked down at Shaoran as he slept. She extended her hand to him.

"Merry Christmas Shaoran…" she said softly as she caressed his cheek with her hand as he slept. She smiled to herself and went to sleep herself.

The next morning, they woke up at dawn to be able to open their own presents in private. They ran down hand in hand and sat down beneath the tree. Sakura opened her gift first. She unwrapped the small box revealing a fancy pen.

"Hoe?" she said softly.

"Look at the side of it…" whispered Shaoran. She looked at the side of then pen. On it inscripted in golden letters was a sentence that read:

 _"To my dearest Sakura, love you forever… Shaoran"_

Sakura' eyes sparkled with tears of emotion.

"Shaoran, this is beautiful… thank you", she said happily to him as he brought her into a hug. While sitting on the cold floor in their pajamas, it was just what the doctor ordered. Now it was time for Shaoran to open his present. He unwrapped the box and opened it to find green mittens made of wool. He picked them up and felt them inn his hands.

"They're so soft…" he said pleasantly.

"Thank you", he said and hugged her again. Now he has a pair of gloves to go with that scarf she made him a few years back. He was sure that was her intention…

They remained cuddled in each other's arms for a while as they slowly drifted to sleep cuddled up like that under the Christmas tree, only for her family to wake up and find them is such a cute position…

To be continued…

Well there it is. Sorry if this chapter was weaker than the last one. Like I said, I want to extend their relationship before they get married but we'll get to that later on…

Please review…

Peace out…


	11. Chapter 11 thin ice

Chapter 11 thin ice

First I'd like to make an announcement: in light of the revival of the Sakura franchise I've decided to seize the opportunity and create a forum dedicated to the Sakura Syaoran paring. Since renewed interest in the show is expected I've created the said forum for when the fans come back. Since there are other forums, many of which have been inactive for many years my forum is on the last page at the bottom of the list. It's called 'coming together'. Anyone who wants to hang out and discuss our favorite paring is welcome to join…

After waking up again and eating breakfast, Sakura invited Shaoran to go ice skating by the pond, to which he gladly complied. The couple put their shoes and their coats on and headed out. Sakura smiled when she saw he was wearing the gloves and scarf she knitted for him.

"I really like these gloves Sakura. Thanks again for making them",

She gave a small giggle and smiled at him.

Before long they reached the frozen pond and sat down on the bench to remove their shoes and put on their ice skates. Once ready they began sliding up and down the ice as Sakura turned and covered across the ice but Shaoran had trouble keeping his balance. She smiled at him. She approached him.

"How are you managing Shaoran?"

"I'm getting the hand of it…" he muttered and went a few steps forward but fell flat on his butt. Sakura giggled and approached him to lend a helping hand, when they all heard a cracking sound and before they knew it Shaoran fell through thin ice and submerged under water at subzero temperatures.

"Shaoran!" she cried out in distress and hurried to the gaping hole in the ice as he resurfaced and tried to pull himself out.

"Shaoran! Are you okay?"

"Not really…" he said as he kept failing at trying to dig himself out.

"Give me your hand", she said and extended him her arm and he grabbed on to it and she gradually pulled him out and back to the surface. Sakura took a few deep breathes and then took a look at her sick boyfriend he was trembling from head to toe and his teeth were chattering.

"Shaoran! Are you okay?"

"So cold…" he muttered. Sakura had a firm look on her face. She wrapped her coat around him and helped him to his feet. They walked to the edge of the pond, grabbed their stuff, put their shoes back on and headed home. Shaoran was so cold and weak, he had trouble walking so Sakura had to support him. After being in the cold without her coat for several minutes she too was starting to freeze.

"Ah... ah… achoo!" she sneezed and sniffed. Shaoran mumbled.

"Coat…" he said softly and tried to remove it but she stopped him.

"No leave it on. I'll be fine. You need it more than I do…"

Shaoran nodded as they kept walking till they reached Sakura's house and she let them in. She removed her shoes and helped Shaoran do the same. She then helped him over to the living room and set him down on the couch and covered him in a blanket and lit the fireplace. She watched him as the color slowly returned to his cheeks. She sat down beside him and looked at him. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at her. They were badly bloodshot.

"How do you feel champ?"

He swallowed and blinked his eyes.

"Weak… I wish I hadn't fell like that",

"Don't blame yourself Sahoran it's not your fault"

"I hate to be a burden…" he said. She shook her head strangely and looked at him kindly.

"You're not a burden Shaoran Kun. I'm glad to help. Like when you helped me when I got sick after we got caught in that avalanche. So now it's my turn. Leave everything to me okay?"

He closed his eye and nodded. He sighed deeply

"Okay", he said sleepily and slowly drifted to sleep and before long he started snoring. Sakura smiled as she tucked him in and headed to the kitchen to make some soup for her boyfriend as he slept….

To be continued…

I felt like a little drama would be a refreshing change of pace after all the lovey dovey stuff and have Shaoran get sick after Sakura got sick and reversing their roles was an idea I've been toying with for a while. Anyway I hope you liked it. So you know the drill: review.

See you around…


	12. Chapter 12 feeling better

Chapter 12 feeling better

Sakura made soup chicken soup for Shaoran as he slept. After it simmered for a while she dished out a bowl for him, walked to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. She then sat by his side and stroked his cheeks gently. Finally, his eyes flickered and the eyelids slid open.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hey", she smiled at him.

"I made you some soup", she said and looked over the warm bowl that was sitting nearby.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Don't be silly Shaoran. You need your strength. I appreciate your devotion and can do attitude but you don't have to do everything by yourself. There's no shame in getting a little help once in a while…" she said warmly and he nodded. He got up slowly and moved his feet to the side of the sofa. He grabbed the bowl in his hands and started to eat from it. He sighed with content as it warmed him up. He looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you",

She smiled back.

"You're welcome",

After a short silence Shaoran spoke again.

"You know chicken soup is just what the doctor ordered",

"I'm glad. You know I heard a saying it's good to eat chicken soup when you're sick. It's like the Jewish penicillin",

Shaoran frowned at her.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Tomoyo Chan told me",

"She's Jewish?" asked Shaoran with surprise.

"No but her cousin is. She told her that once and Tomoyo told that to me",

"But shouldn't that mean that Tomoyo's Jewish too? Or you for that matter?"

Sakura looked up and thought for a moment.

"I don't think so. Her cousin and her mother are the only Jewish people in my family. Tomoyo's uncle married a Jewish women and according to Tomoyo a person is considered Jewish only if his mother's Jewish, so I guess not",

"Oh…" muttered Shaoran as realization spread across his face.

"Have you ever met this girl?"

"No I haven't. Tomoyo says she's very nice though. She lives here in Tomeada. Not far from her house actually…" she trailed off.

Shaoran finished eating his soup and sighed with content. He put the bowl down.

"Thanks Sakura", he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"You're welcome", she placed her hand on his forehead and smiled again.

"Your fever has gone a bit",

He smiled too.

"Good",

"Why don't you rest for a while? I'll go put the soup away",

"Right", said Shaoran and yawned. He lay back down on the couch and fell asleep right away. By the time Sakura was done in the kitchen, Shaoran was sound asleep and her father just came in.

"I'm home!" he called and Li snorted at the sudden sound. Her father immediately became silent as to not to wake him. He approached Sakura.

"Good afternoon Sakura",

"Hi dad", she said and embraced him into a hug.

"How was your day at work?"

"Same as always. What's wrong with your friend?"

Sakura blushed nervously.

"Uh… well, we kind of had an accident while ice skating",

"An accident?"

"Yeah he fell through some thin ice and was submerged in the cold water and got sick. So I brought him here so he could rest and warm up for a while",

"That was very thoughtful of you",

"Naturally. He's my boyfriend",

Fugitaka smiled. He patted her on the head.

"That's my Sakura", he said and she smiled at him.

Later that evening Sakura went to her room to change to her pajamas.

"What's wrong with your boyfriend? I saw you carry him in earlier and he was soaked",

"He fell through some thin ice while we were ice skating so I brought him here so he could rest up for a while",

"That was very nice you",

She shrugged.

"It's what I do", she said and left the room and went back down to the couch and sat by Shaoran as he slept. Before long Fugitaka went upstairs and turned off the lights, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Before long, Sakura was asleep. But in the middle of the night Shaoran opened his eyes. He was better. He sat up and saw Sakura lying with her head in his lap. He covered her with his blanket and stroked her gently and she hummed softly in her sleep as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep as well…

To be continued…

Well, there goes another one. Now I'm glad I decided to extend the story, seeing as I found more to do with it. The next chapter will be a little bit sad one but in a sentimental kind off way. Stay tuned fellas…

Please review…

Peace out…


	13. Chapter 13 Sakura's mom

Chapter 13 Sakura's mom

While eating breakfast, Sakura and Shaoran sat by the table and ate in silence. Shaoran noticed Sakura looking at a portrait of mother on the table and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at a picture of my mother…"

"Your mother? You never said a word about your mother", as he said this Sakura's face fell sadly.

Feeling sorry for making her sad Shaoran tried to apologize.

"Was it something I said?"

She shook her head.

"No, it's just that my mother died when I was very young… I hardly remember her…"

Shaoran was shocked. He put his fork down and placed a comforting hand sadly on her palm.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I didn't know…"

"It's okay…" she said sadly.

"How old were you when she died?"

"Three",

"Oh dear that's terrible… to lose your mother at such a young age…"

"She died in a car accident", said Sakura.

"When a cop came over to our house to break us the news, my father took my aside to be with Toya. I'll never forgot my father's cry of agony when he gave him the news. When the funeral came, my dad thought it was best for me to stay home and I did…"

She sighed.

"I just wish I could see my mother again…" she said and sobbed softly and rubbed her eyes. Seeing how sad she was, Shaoran sat down beside her and brought her into a hug as she cried. He rubbed her back gently as she let it all out. After several minutes off crying Shaoran spoke.

"If it makes you feel any better Sakura, even though it may feel like that sometimes, you are not alone…"

"Hoe?" she looked at him.

"You still got us. Your family, your friends and you've always got me. There's no shame in missing your family. If you ever need someone to talk to I promise you I'll be there…"

"Promise?"

"Promise", he said and presented his pinky finger and she extended her own and shook it. She embraced him in another hug.

"Thanks Shaoran… thanks for being so kind to me…"

"You're welcome…" he said as she rested in his embrace as she slowly calmed down…

To be continued…

Well that was a short one but a nice and touching one. Hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome

Peace out


	14. Chapter 14 second date

Chapter 14 second date

To KJC71790: I know that Sakura's mom died of an illness but this story is a continuation of the manga not the anime and from what I recall, she died of an illness in the anime but in the manga she died in a car accident. Just wanted to clear that up.

Feeling a little bad for making her sad the other day, Shaoran decided to make it up to her. When she walked into class that morning she said hi and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled at her. When she sat down he spoke.

"Hey listen, Sakura, I was thinking maybe you and I could take a walk in the park later, hang out a little bit. You wanna come?"

She smiled at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

He blushed.

"Y… Yeah…" he said softly.

She smiled again.

"Sure, Shaoran. I'd love to",

"Great. So when do you want to meet?"

"How does tonight sound?"

"Tonight's great. Just perfect",

"Good",

"I'll pick you up at seven okay?"

"It's a deal", she beamed at him and faced the front of the class again. During the day Sakura, seemed happier than usual. Only her close friends knew why. She hummed to herself happily softly as she walked home and Tomoyo walked beside her.

"When is your date, Sakura Chan?"

"At seven",

"My, my… going out at sunset are you? That's romantic", beamed the girl. Sakura sweat dropped.

"T… Tomoyo Chan…"

"I'm sure Li Kun has something special in mind for today",

Sakura blinked.

"Hoe?"

"Oh nothing. Just me thinking out loud, heh, heh, heh…" chuckled the girl nervously.

When Sakura got home she took a shower and put on perfume. She then put on the nicest dress she had and looked herself in the mirror.

"You're dressed festively Sakura. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. My and Shaoran are going to the park",

"Oh I see…"

"What do you mean you see?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I'm just thinking…"

"About?"

"About who you chose for a boyfriend",

"Hoe?"

"I have to admit, at first I didn't like him but it makes me happy to see you so happy because of him. So if he makes you happy, I'm happy",

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you",

"Are you going to marry him someday?"

Sakura groaned and fell to the ground pathetically.

"Kero Chan!" she said nervously with a deep crimson blush.

"Just teasing ya…" he joked and she sighed. She looked herself in the mirror. She wore a light blue dress with a slightly lighter blue line at the hem, a blue string on the collar and blue ribbon in her hair. She faced Kero.

"How do I look?"

"You look great. He'll love you in that dress",

"Shaoran loves me no matter what",

"I know I'm just saying",

"Thanks Kero Chan", she said and gave him a small rub beneath the chin and Kero started laughing.

"Ha, ha! Stop it Sakura that tickles…"

Sakura smirked shrewdly.

"Oh really now?" she said and brought both her hands to the front and started tickling Kero under the chin with both hands and they both were absorbed in laughter only to be interrupted by the doorbell. She looked out her window and saw her boyfriend outside. She opened it.

"Hey Shaoran! Come on in, I'll be right down", she said and with a giggle, she walked out and down the stairs. Kero sighed and shrugged.

"Girls…"

Sakura opened the door and greeted Shaoran with a kiss.

"Hey Shaoran, ready to go?"

Shaoran blinked nervously, surprised by the sudden act of affection.

"Yeah…" he said and they left as she closed the door.

Shaoran looked at her as they walked.

"You seem unusually cheerful",

"Yeah, it's just that Kero and I were playing around a little bit earlier",

"How so?"

"He gave me a compliment earlier so I gave him a rub under the chin to thank him only to discover that he's ticklish. So I spent the next few minutes tickling him under his chin",

Shaoran smiled.

"A plush toy that's ticklish. That's ironic",

Sakura laughed.

"I know right? He's like So ticklish…" she said and laughed again then sighed.

"Oh man that was a good laugh",

"Glad you liked it",

"Yeah. So what are your plans for tonight Shaoran?"

"I thought we could sit on the bench at the park and watch the sunset",

Sakura beamed.

"That sounds great! It's so romantic",

Shaoran blushed.

"Yeah", he said and she smiled as they both sat down and held hands and watched the sunset. The sky was painted by a haze of orange with the faint blue sky above in the background. Soon the sun was setting and Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer. They sat there quietly as the sun set. When it was dark, Shaoran looked at his girlfriend to find her sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He hugged her tightly and watched the night sky in silence until he too fell asleep on the top of her head…

To be continued…

Another cute fluffy one. Which was mostly ad libbed quite frankly because I didn't have a good idea for it but it seemed to work. Anyway I hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	15. Chapter 15 anniversary

Chapter 15 anniversary

It was springtime. The birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Everything seemed to be peaceful; and it was Sakura's eighteenth birthday. Sakura entered class, cheerful as always.

"Morning!" she cheered.

"Morning!" returned her friends. Sakura hummed cheerfully as she sat down by her desk.

"You seem cheerful today Sakura Chan", said Tomoyo

"Yeah. Today is my three year anniversary of me being a couple with Shaoran. He said he has a surprise for me. Oh… I'm so excited!" she squeaked. Tomoyo chuckled.

"That's great Sakura. I'm so happy for you", she beamed and Sakura blushed.

Suddenly the door slid open.

"Morning!" called out a boy

"Morning Li", called the group and Sakura's cheeks turned red as he approached her.

"Morning beautiful", he said and she blushed deeply.

"M… morning Shaoron Kun…" she said nervously. Sensing her nervousness Shaoron decided giving her a kiss on the cheek would be enough. During class Sakura was very nervous. She was so excited about their anniversary she could barely concentrate. When recess came she expected Shaoron to say something but he didn't. At first she assumed he was just setting the mood. But when the second recess came along and he didn't do anything she got mad but didn't say anything. When the third recess came she was sad and depressed and her classmates could sense that. During the rest of the day, she was so sad she practically had a stormy cloud above her head and everyone knew why. They gave Shaoran angry glares but Shaoran stood his ground. When the bell rang, Shaoran was the first to leave and Sakura and Tomoyo were the last. The two girls walked out sadly as Sakura burst in tears as Tomoyo tried to console her.

"Shaoran is such a meanie… how could he forget? He was so kind to me and now this all of a sudden…" she sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay Sakura. I'm sure he had his reasons for forgetting…" said the girl. It was then that they noticed a trail of flower petals on the ground.

"What's this?" said Sakura through her tears.

"Cherry blossom flowers", she blurted out.

"Do you think maybe Shaoran…?" she began

"I don't know", said Tomoyo but added.

"Let's find out", and they did. She began tracing the trial of flower petals till they reached Penguin Park at sunset. There sat Shaoran with a square object in his hand wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Shaoran?" she said.

"Hey",

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm celebrating our anniversary", he said.

"Finally figured it out did ya?" she glared as Tomoyo quietly stepped away from the scene.

"Sakura I remembered it was our anniversary the whole time",

"Well why didn't you say anything?"

"Because your present wasn't ready yet and because I wanted it to be a surprise",

"Present?"

He nodded and presented the square object.

"What's that?" she said softly.

"Come here and I'll show you", he said and she approached him. She sat down beside him on the bench and he handed her the book like object. On the wrapping paper was a card that read

 _"To my dear Sakura with love…"_

Her eyes sparkled with emotion as she saw this line. Maybe she was too harsh with him after all… she tore off the wrapping paper and put it aside. In her hands was a photo album. On the cover was a title that read.

 _"A story of two lovers"_

She opened it up and the first thing she saw a picture of them from shortly after they first met. Sakura had a nervous look on her face and Shaoran was frowning. Feeling slightly disappointed by this distasteful entrance she frowned but kept looking. The next photo was of them arguing, then of them just looking at other. After that was a picture of them smiling at each other. The one that followed was of them hugging each other, then a picture of them almost kissing each other in their school play and the second to last picture was of them dancing in their second school play. The last picture was of them kissing under a warm embrace. Below that last picture was another flower petal and a ring. Under it was a note with an inscription.

 _"After we graduate, will you marry me?_ "

Sakura's eyes teared up, touched yet shocked by his kind efforts. She swallowed her tears and nodded.

"Yes Shaoron Kun…" she smiled at him.

"Really?"

She nodded and burst into tears and brought him into a hug.

"I love you Shaoran…"

"I love you too", he said as they remained in a hug until the sun went down and darkness set in…

To be continued….

Well it looks like things are finally settling in for a close. What will happen next? How will Sakura's friends and family react when they find out about this? Will they approve? Will they give their congratulations? All and more will be revealed later on.

Stay tuned guys…

Please review

Peace out…


	16. Chapter 16 bridesmaids and best men

Chapter 16 bridesmaids and best men

Sakura and Shaoran arranged a family meeting in Sakura's living room. Her brother and father had a feeling they know what it was going to be about. They sat in the living room drinking some hot tea, served and prepared by Sakura's father. He sat down and crossed his legs.

"So tell us, Sakura, to what do we owe this honor?"

Sakura squirmed a bit.

"Well, as you know Shaoran and I have turned eighteen some time ago and we'll be graduating in two weeks. Recently we celebrated our three year anniversary of being a couple so we decided to celebrate.

"Go on", said Fugitaka as he drank from his tea. Sakura took a deep breath and extended her arm.

"We're engaged!" she said gleefully as she hopped around a little bit in her seat. Fugitaka examined in her hand and smiled with joy.

"Sweetie this is wonderful. I'm so happy for you", he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you approve of the marriage, Dad" she said happily as she hugged him.

"Of course I do", he said as he smiled.

"Come here Li. Welcome to the family", he said and motioned for him to come forward.

Realizing he was truly welcome among them he complied and embraced his future father in law.

The next few weeks and months were focused on planning the wedding. In the middle of it though the future newlyweds had to attend their high school graduation. They tossed their diplomas in joy as everyone said their goodbyes. Sakura approached Tomoyo and brought her into a warm hug.

"I'll miss you Tomoyo Chan…"

"I'll miss you too Sakura Chan. But we'll stay in touch right?"

"Of course", she said as they shook pinkies and went their separate ways. Walking home Sakura had an idea.

"Hey Shaoran, do you think Tomoyo and the others would make good bridesmaids?"

"I'm sure she would. They're your best friend and they really care about you. I'm sure they would be happy to do that",

"I guess they would. What about you? Have you decided on who you want to be your best man?"

Shaoran stirred for a bit.

"My father", he said softly.

"Your father? You never said a word about your father",

"I know. I don't see him very much. He's away a lot he likes to train up in the mountains and travel a lot",

"So why him?"

"Because it's right thing to do. After all he IS my father",

"Are you sure? After all you're not that close with him",

"Yes I'm positive Sakura",

"Well okay then",

After a short silence he spoke.

"Who's gonna walk you to the wedding?"

"My father",

"Seems fitting",

"Yeah he's the best", she cooed. Shaoran smiled broadly at her.

After another short silence she spoke.

"So what do we have left? We chose the church, we chose the musicians and we chose the catering. Now we just need to bring your family over from China and I need to ask Tomoyo and the others if they would be my bridesmaids",

"Don't forget the dress",

"Oh yeah. That too…" said Sakura as they walked home hand in hand.

The next morning Sakura called her best friend, Tomoyo Didouji.

"Hey Sakura Chan what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Tomoyo Chan, how are you?"

"Oh same old, same old. Getting ready for college. How about you?"

"The same. I can't wait to start studying education",

Tomoyo smiled at the other end of the line.

"I always knew you would make a great teacher Sakura Chan",

Sakura sweat dropped on the other side.

"Thanks Tomoyo Chan",

"What's Li gonna study?" she asked.

"Computer science",

"That does sound like his kind of thing", she said.

"I just wish I was so good with computers", Sakura said and they both had a giggling fit. After they recovered, Sakura took a deep breath and put a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"So anyway the reason I was calling Tomoyo, is because Shaoran and I are almost done preparing for the wedding and one of things left is choosing a bridesmaid and I wanted to know if you and the others would like the honor",

Tomoyo beamed.

"I'd love that Sakura. Thank you so much for asking me",

"Hey you are my best friend after all",

"That I am", she beamed again.

"I'll see you at the wedding then",

Sakura chuckled.

"Ha. You bet. See you in a few weeks girlfriend",

"Okay. See you around Sakura", she said and Sakura hung up. Next she phoned her three other friends who gladly complied. Now they had to get the dress and wait for Shaoran's family to come over from China.

Then, it was time for dreams to come true…

To be continued…

Well looks like things are nearing a happy close. What will Sakura's and Shaoran's future look like? The answers will be revealed in the last few chapters of 'the story of a bear'…

Stay tuned fellas and don't forget to review.

Bye now…


	17. Chapter 17 dreams come true

Chapter 17 dreams come true

It was two days before the wedding and everyone was excited. Shaoran's family has arrived from China and everything was ready. That Day Sakura met her fiancé's father. Unlike his mother, he seemed like a kind, easygoing person. His mother was kind too but had a very intimidating presence. He introduced himself by the name of Hyakowa and happily welcomed her to the Li clan and gave his future daughter in law a warm hug. They would spend the afternoon getting to know each other before Sakura and Shaoran had to head out that evening. That night Sakura moved into Shaoran's apartment. They ate Ramen together for supper and then watched a romantic comedy on TV. Sakura's favorite genre. Shaoran could see she was getting very emotional about it so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. By the end of the movie they both fell asleep with their heads leaning against each other with nothing to accompany them but darkness and peaceful solitude. The next morning was the rehearsal and the day after that was the big day. It was not long before sunset and Sakura's friends were tending to her dress and were making the final touches to it before the main event.

"Oh… I can't believe I'm getting married! I'm so happy! Hanya…" she melted.

"But is there too much make up on? Do I have too much blush on my cheeks? Are you sure the pink lipstick is better than red?" she started blabbing. Tomoyo straightened up and put her hands on her shoulders.

"You're fine Sakura. You look just fine. Better than fine in fact", she smiled warmly.

"Thank you Tomoyo Chan…"

"I have to admit though, this experience gives me a serious feeling of déjà vu" said Meiling, who agreed to a last minute offer to be a bridesmaids as well.

"Oh? How's that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of when I participated in the play we did in sixth grade where Sakura had to dance with Shaoran",

"Yes. I remember that. And Sakura had to kiss him in the end", giggled Tomoyo. Sakura blushed like mad.

"T… that was just a play. It doesn't count!", she stammered.

"Perhaps. But you still made up for it later right?" said Meiling in a sly voice and winked at her teasingly. Sakura sweat dropped and waved her hand slightly downwards.

"Hoe…" she muttered nervously.

"All done", said Naoko and the girls straightened up. Sakura stepped down to look at herself in the mirror. She reached for a necklace hanging around her shoulders and smiled at her reflection.

"You've never looked better Sakura", said Tomoyo. Her smile broadened.

"Thank you Tomoyo", she smiled at her and gave her best friend a warm hug and then embraced her other friends separately and then in a group hug. Then there was a knock on the door. Fugitaka peeked in.

"Sakura it's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Ready Dad", she smiled.

"Then let's go", he said and extended his arm and they walked towards the aisle as the organ started to play the wedding music. As they did, Sakura's heart started to race and her palms started to sweat.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura. I'm sure you and Shaoran will be happy together", he said.

"Thanks Dad", she smiled happily at him. When they reached the alter he raised the fabric and kissed her on her forehead.

"Good luck sweetie", he said and she thanked him again and climbed onto the stage.

"Please be seated", said the priest and everyone obeyed. Among the crowd were Kaho Mizuki, Eriol, Terada sensei and all of Sakura's old friends and family. Kero was watching from an open window on the roof. Happy to see the guardian he raised grow up to be such a happy women who's now marring the love of her life. Everyone, waiting to see the couple be wed in holy matrimony.

The priest opened his mouth to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between these two fine people. Li Shaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. Rivals at first, the two then became friends and after that they became lovers. Like a story out of a fairytale only this time it's real. So I ask you now, if for any reason, anyone thinks these two people should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…"

The crowd went silent. Having long ago accepted her defeat to Sakura, Meiling couldn't do anything but smile with joy. Once the priest saw nobody spoke he proceeded.

"Very good. Now if you please repeat after me…" he said and instructed them on how to say their oaths. When they did, the moment of truth has come.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You miss kiss the bride", said the priest and smiled. The couple smiled too as Shaoran lifted the fabric and kissed his beloved wife.

 _"Wow…"_ he thought.

 _"Wife…"_

It's hard to believe it's really come to that. And he was her husband. But he couldn't be happier about it and neither could she. They walked down the aisle as everyone cheered and threw rice at them.

"Congratulations Sakura Chan!" cheered Tomoyo as she recorded them with her camcorder. Normally she would be embarrassed by this, but this time she beamed at her.

"Thanks Tomoyo…"

"Congratulations Sakura", cheered her father. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"Thanks, Dad…"

"Congratulations you two. The best of luck! Complimenti", said Shaoran's father and patted them both on the shoulder. Sakura made a mental note to ask her new husband what the last part meant. As she was walking down the aisle, she felt a presence beside her. She looked to her right and beside her was her mother, walking her down the aisle. She leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Sakura Chan. I'm so happy for you", her voice echoed.

"Thanks Mom…" she said happily.

"Be safe Sakura Chan. I know you're in good hands…" she said and blew her a kiss before she disappeared back into the afterlife.

"Thanks, Mom…" she said again.

"What?" Shaoran said. She turned around to face him.

"I saw my mother. I saw her spirit..." said Sakura and looked at him happily. After a few seconds he smiled and kissed her on the cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the aisle.

They exited the church and got into the limo that would take them home. Their new home…

That night the two lovers spent their first night together as a married couple. They sat together in the countryside on their porch swing, holding hands and enjoying the fresh air. Sakura had her head on Shaoran's shoulder.

"So… finally", she smiled at him.

"Finally indeed…" he said and kissed the top of her head. He then rested his arm around her and his head on hers as they continued to swing peacefully back and forth.

"Hey Shaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"What did your father mean when he said to us complimenti?"

"He said that's Italian for congratulations. Apparently he picked up during his travels at some point. Don't ask me how…"

"Your father's been to the Italy?"

"Apparently",

"Does he speak any more Italian?"

"I don't think so",

"Oh. Well it's nice that he speaks another language",

"Yeah",

"You wanna go to Italy?" she asked and looked up at him.

"We'll do it on our honeymoon" he said and smiled at her.

"Sounds good to me…" she said and happily as they kissed briefly and rested her head on his shoulder again and he rested his head on hers as they slowly fell asleep in each other's arm under the summer night sky. Everything was tranquil. It was warm but with a nice breeze, the crickets were chirping and right after they fell asleep, a shooting star zipped across the night sky…

To be continued…

Well Sakura and Shaoran are finally married. But what will happen next? Stay tuned ladies in gentlemen because I have a few more heartfelt chapters left in store for you…

Adios…

Reviews are most welcome…


	18. Chapter 18 love in Rome

Chapter 18 love in Rome

Two weeks after the wedding, Sakura and Shaoran boarded a plane of Air Japan bound for Rome, Italy, where they would spend the beginning of their honeymoon. The couple sat in their seats holding hands, waiting for takeoff. Once they were in the air the crew served dinner. Shaoran asked for some wine to drink with his beloved. They drank up a bit and after feeling slightly tipsy they fell asleep with their heads leaning on each other. The next morning, the captain woke them with the morning announcement. Shaoran ordered a cup of coffee and Sakura asked for some orange juice. They spent the next hour chatting up about their excitement. After a short breakfast served by the crew, Shaoran retired to watching an inflight movie while Sakura read a book. A romance novel in fact. After a while they both fell asleep but were woken up again when they pilot announced their decent. Sakura looked out the window and could see many old building below and lots of green.

"Wow! It's beautiful down there…" she said with her palms on the window.

"Wait till we land Sakura Chan. According to the broacher, Rome is very historical",

"Yeah so it is. I can't wait to see the Colosseum", said Sakura getting excited like a little girl. All Shaoran could do was smile. He reached for his pocket and extracted a small package. He offered it to Sakura.

"Gum?"

"Oh right. Thanks", she said and took a piece and started chewing on it to make the decent easier on her ears. A few hours later they landed and went to their hotel. After they rested up a bit, they put on some more comfortable closes and then, armed with a hat, water and a camera, they hit the town. They visited the colosseum first. Sakura was in awe when she saw it.

"Wow! This thing is huge",

"Yeah it is. You know when I was little I thought the colosseum was another tower of Pisa they never finished", said Shaoran with a chuckle. Sakura chuckled as well and looked at him and lowered her camera.

"Really? How did you come to that conclusion?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I noticed the design is similar with the widows and everything and in the pictures I've seen the colosseum was never intact so I just figured…"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"You just figured?" she stuttered and they just stared at each other. After that they both rolled in laughter and took some pictures. After that, they explored the rest of Rome and the next day they went on to Florence in the country side. A week after that they went to Venice up north. Shaoran rented a bout for her and him in the canals, thinking he could have proposed to her there. But then again the way he did propose to her worked just fine so he did not complain. One thing they did not want to miss out on doing is eating pizza where it originally came from: Italy. The pizza was delicious. They ate it several time on their honeymoon just to savor the taste and experience of it. Next was the tower of Pisa. Shaoran did something he wanted to do since he was a boy. He had Sakura take a picture from afar as he kneeled down with his hands up with the leaning tower of Pisa in the background, pretending he was supporting its weight. Then, they walked into it. Always wondering what was inside the tower of Pisa, Shaoran was surprised to find out it was empty and hollow. Also the sensation of climbing up a leaning tower was slightly unusual and rather uncomfortable. They spent a little while on the top, then returned to the hotel. The last part of the honeymoon was spent in another part of the country where they had hot springs. They sat there together in relaxation enjoying each other's company.

"Oh… this is so relaxing…" Said Sakura.

"It sure is…" agreed her husband. He put his arms around her.

"So how do you feel but starting college in a few months?"

"I'm excited. How about you?"

"Same here", smiled Shaoran with a nod.

"Yeah. Me too…" said Sakura and rested her head on his shoulder.

That night the young couple slept more peacefully than ever before thanks to hot spring. The next morning, they bordered a train to Rome and then another plane back to Japan. They slept through most of their flight. When they got home, they put their suitcases away and went straight to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, right about the time the clock read midnight…

To be continued…

Well I know that one wasn't as heartwarming as the others but there's more to come. For those of you who were wondering, the fact that Shaoran believed the colosseum was an unfinished other tower of Pisa is in fact based on real thoughts I had as a kid. True story. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, and if you'll leave a review I'd appreciate it.

So as the Italians say,

Ciao 


	19. Chapter 19 it's been a real educational

Chapter 19 it's been a real educational

It was autumn and the leaves were falling. Today Sakura and Shaoran would start their first day in college. They walked together towards Tomeoda College hand in hand. They went through the gates and went to the reception hall where they were sorted into groups. As it happens, the two would be studying in classes next door to each other this semester. They walked together towards their classrooms and when they reached their destinations they said goodbye with a kiss and went to work. That evening it was raining. They walked together in the rain as they hurried home. When they did, they removed their coats and put on some dry cloths. Shaoran lit the fireplace while Sakura sat in front of it on the couch wrapped in a blanket. She was shivering slightly.

"Achoo!" she sneezed as Shaoran was making some hot soup for the both of them. Finally it was done and he gave her a bowl of hot Ramen.

"Thanks Shaoran Kun…" she said and ate her soup quietly. They sat there silently gazing at the popping fire.

"So how was your first day of college Sakura?"

"It was great. A lot of interesting people and the material was interesting. How was yours?"

"The same but a little difficult though",

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Very technical. But I'll get it",

"I'm sure you will", she smiled at him sweetly as he smiled back. He put his bowl down and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Things went on like that for a while. College life consists of routine. And then more routine. Before long it was spring break and then another semester started. Before they knew it, their freshman year was over. Then came the sophomore year which was a little harder. And then the junior year. By the time their last year of college came, the two were very excited. They were two months away from getting their degree. Now that college was almost out of the way, the young couple could focus on other important things. Like raising a family. They both knew they wanted it. After their exams were done and they got their diplomas they came home tired but happy and went straight to bed. It wouldn't be another few days till Sakura gave him the news…

The love birds were sitting by the breakfast table drinking their morning coffee. Sakura had a rather coy look on her face and she was blushing. She sat there silently and wasn't eating anything. Noticing her shyness, Shaoran looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay Sakura? Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine", she said in a somewhat robotic voice. Shaoran frowned and reached for her forehead.

"You don't have a fever…" he said quietly.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine", she in a slightly more nervous tone this time.

"You don't sound fine",

Realizing she can't escape him, she sighed heavily.

"Okay I'm not fine",

"Why? What's wrong?"

Sakura curled her lip a bit nervously.

"I… I… I think I'm pregnant…" she said quietly.

Shaoran's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled widely.

"Sakura this is great!" he beamed.

"I know but I'm a little scared. It feels weird and what if the baby has magical powers like we do?"

"We'll just have to worry about it when we get there. And don't worry about it feeling weird. I'm sure it's normal", he said and smiled and she smiled too. She looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"But we did it. Didn't we?" he said with a happy grin.

She smiled back.

"We sure did Shaoran Kun… we sure did…" she said happily and kissed him again and wrapped him up in a hug. Just think, they thought… in a few months she is going to be a mother and he is going to be a father. What could be better?

To be continued…

So this story is nearing its end. Just one or a few more chapters remain. So fasten your seatbelts everybody, because you are about to have cuteness overload by the end of the next chapter.

Don't forget to review…

Peace out everyone…


	20. Chapter 20 a cheery holiday

Chapter 20 a cheery holiday

A/N: I hope you noticed the movie references in the last chapter XD

Not long after her announcement, Sakura and Shaoran went to ultrasound tests on a regular basis. Before long it became evident that it was a girl. With each passing week and then month the baby grew and so did Sakura's tummy. Before long she was on maternity leave and was relaxing at home with Kero Chan and their pet dog named Spikey. Shaoran would try to come home as early as he could from work to be with her. That evening, they sat on the on the sofa watching the Christmas specials on TV when all of sudden Sakura felt weird. Then the pain hit her. She winced and grabbed her stomach. Shaoran noticed her.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming…" she said painfully.

"What?" he asked in shock. She nodded.

"Hospital…" she muttered. Jumping into action, Shaoran leapt to his feet and helped her get up.

"Right", he said and walked her out the door.

Before they walked out he turned to the guardian of the cards.

"Hold down the fort will you Kero?" he said and Kero saluted.

"You got it Li. Be strong Sakura!" he called after her and she gave him a weak smile. Shaoran helped her into the car and drove off in a hurry. Before long they were on the main road leading to Tomoeda hospital. When they got there, they stopped with a tire screech. He parked the car and helped his wife inside the hospital where he called for help. Sakura was being wheeled inside and Shaoran held her hand. He kissed her palm.

"It's gonna be alright Sakura. You and the baby are gonna be just fine…" he said and she gave him a weak smile. When they reached the delivery room Shaoran was forced to wait outside. He sighed heavily as the doors closed behind him. Disappointed he can't be there for her when she needs him. Then he remembered something. He took out his cell phone and called the immediate family to inform them of the baby's imminent arrival. Not long afterwards, Fugitaka came along and so did Toya and Meiling. Shaoran's mother and father wished their best over the phone.

They waited and they waited and still nothing. After an hour of anticipation a sound of crying broke the silence and everyone sighed in relief and embraced. Toya opened up a bottle of champagne he brought for the occasion and poured out a glass for everyone around. Including Shaoran. They drank to theirs and Sakura's health. Then the doors opened.

"Mr. Li?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?" he said eagerly.

"Congratulations. Your wife has given birth a baby girl",

"Oh!" Shaoran sighed happily as looked at everyone else.

"This is wonderful", he beamed.

"How's Sakura? Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's just fine. But she's tired though",

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. Follow me", said the doctor and led the happy family and in laws into the room. Sakura saw her family approaching them.

"Hi Sakura", he said happily.

"Hi", she said happily but tiredly. They kissed briefly.

"How do you feel?" he asked her and sat down beside her.

"Tired. But I'll be okay", she said and looked down at the little object in her arms wrapped in blankets. The little girl slept peacefully in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful", said Shaoran.

"She is",

The baby girl then opened her eyes and looked at them at she yawned. She gazed at them curiously. The young couple chuckled at her curious temperament.

"Ooh…" she cooed and everyone went

"Aww…"

"We still need to give her a name though. Any ideas?" said Shaoran.

"How about we call her Nadashiko? After my late mother", said Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to do that? After all your mother is…"

"Dead. I know. But she has an energetic temperament and she has the same green eyes me and my mother had",

"True but I think we should gave her a name under happier circumstances. Why don't we call her Meiling? They both have an energetic temperament and the little tyke has the Li side of the family hair and face",

Sakura smiled.

"That's a good idea. Meiling, you okay with that?" she looked at her cousin in law.

"You bet I am, Sakura", she said with a smile.

The women chuckled. She turned to her father.

"You okay with that, Dad?"

"Whatever works for you hon", he said with a smile. She turned to her brother.

"Onii Chan?"

"Whatever works for you Sakura", he said and she smiled and looked down at her new born daughter.

"In that case, welcome to the family Meiling Chan", she said happily and stroked her daughter's cheek with her finger as she cooed again.

A few nights later the young couple came home with their new baby girl, only to be greeted by Kero Chan.

"Sakura. How do you feel?"

"Better Kero Chan, thank you",

He smiled at her.

"I'm proud of you Sakura. Who would have known the girl I chose to capture the cards over a decade would come this far?"

Sakura smiled. She reached her hand out and rubbed him beneath his chin.

"Thanks Kero Chan. That's really sweet of you" she said and Kero smiled bashfully and rubbed his chin. He then floated up to take a look at the baby. The baby looked at him, entranced by floating teddy bear like object.

"Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes. We decided to call her Meiling",

"Sounds like a good choice" said Kero and tickled her beneath her chin and she laughed. Then she bit his finger. Kero yelped and retracted his hand which was covered in slobber.

"Yelch…" he said and shook his hand dry while everyone else laughed.

That night the couple put their daughter to bed early and she was out like a light. Then they ate a precooked meal made by Shaoran and ate it while holding hands.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura", said Shaoran sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Shaoran Kun…" she said happily as they kissed briefly under the mistletoe that was hanging above them as the snow started to fall…

To be continued…

So I think there's only one more chapter or two left. Hope you guys have enjoyed the cuteness and fluffiness overload of this chapter.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	21. Chapter 21 fourth time the charm

Chapter 21 fourth time the charm

It's been two years since Meiling was born and now the young couple were expecting another child. Once again the immediate family was waiting outside the delivery room, awaiting the birth of their second child. They waited and they waited. After forty minutes, they were given the news. The same doctor who delivered their first child came out once again with a smile on his face.

"It's a girl", he said and they all cheered. They all went to see the tired but happy mother lying in bed. Shaoran approached her.

"Hey sweetie", he said and kissed her on the lips.

"How did it go?"

"Better than last time",

"I'm sure. It was quicker too",

"That it was. Even though it didn't feel like it",

"I can understand that", he said and she nodded. Their gaze then rested on the little girl in her arms.

"She looks just like you", said Shaoran.

"You think? I think she kinda has your hair",

"No she looks exactly like you. Same hair, same eyes, same face",

"Yeah…"

"What are we gonna call her?"

"I think this time we should name our daughter Nadashiko. Since she looks just like me I think it might be a good idea",

"Sounds good. You guys alright with that?" he turned to his relatives. They all nodded.

And so it was that Meiling had a little sister to play with. The young couple watched them grow as they slowly became toddlers and then kids. When Meiling was six years old and in first grade, Sakura became pregnant for a third time. This time she had twins. While that wasn't enough another pleasant surprise was that one baby was male, the other female. They're about to have their first son in the family. The kids have been kept in the dark about it throughout most of the pregnancy but when the time was right they told them about what was to come…

It was springtime. The cherry tree was blossoming and Sakura with in her ninth month of pregnancy. Just as she came back from dropping her kids off at school she had that all too familiar feeling in her stomach. She turned to her husband.

"Shaoran? It's time", she said and. He had a firm look on his face and drove her to the hospital for their third and fourth delivery in the family. This time he was allowed in to be with her. She was in great pain and he held her hand all the way through and she managed. After being cleaned off, their new born kids were introduced to them for the first time. They held them in their arms and looked at the little bundles of joy they brought into the world. This time they had something special in mind for their names. The parents decided to name their twin kids after themselves. The little one will be called Sakura Chan and her brother would be called Shaoran Junior. Shaoran Sr. stayed with his wife most of the time keeping her company in the hospital. When they came home they introduced their kids to the new members of the family.

Over the years the siblings had their quarrels but most of the time got along as the best off friends. Since the twins were born two years have passed. It was springtime and all the kids were playing in the yard with Spikey and Kero Chan. They were playing tag and rolling in the grass together in laughter as their parents watched over them and smiled. It was when the little toddlers grabbed Kero Chan and started playing with him that he noticed something. After they let him go he floated towards them.

"Hey guys", he said.

"Hey Kero Chan what's up?"

"I have some news for you two",

"What is it?"

"When your twins started playing around with me I felt an aura",

"Aura?"

"Yes. I think you're twins have magical powers. Just like you two do", he said. Sakura and Shaoran looked shocked for a moment. They turned to look at each other and then smiled from ear to ear. They kissed briefly and went into a warm embrace.

"And so it begins…" said Shaoran.

"Indeed it does Shaoran Kun. Indeed it does…" she said and kissed him briefly on the lips again as she rested her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around it as they sat there on their porch swing, watching their kids play happily and smiled…

And they lived happily ever after…

 _The end…_

Well that's it. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story. I know I have. Sorry if this last chapter came out a little rushed though. Thanks to everyone for all the support along the way. It is greatly appreciated. Also special thanks to Traitor of All Traitors for inspiring the name for their second daughter.

Anyway thanks again for all your continued support. So for the last time in this story I'll say it one more time. If you leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it.

Adios everybody…


End file.
